THIS LOVE
by Isis Gremory
Summary: AU/es un song fic inspirado en la cancion Maron five THIS LOVE espero les guste contiene leemon


LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SM DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, INSPIRADA EN LA CANCION DE _**MARON FIVE THIS LOVE**_

THIS LOVE

(ESTE AMOR)

-Serena es la última vez que dejo que me hagas esto

-¿hacerte qué?

- lo que siempre me haces esta vez sí atraviesas esa puerta espero que esta vez sea para siempre, ya me canse de ser tu juguete

-por favor no seas tan melodramático además tu eres el que tuvo la culpa Darién y tienes razón espero no volver nunca a verte– dijo palmeando la cara del joven al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta abierta

I was so high I did not recognize

(Estaba tan drogado que no reconocí)

The fire burning in her eyes

(El fuego ardiendo en sus ojos)

The chaos that controlled my mind

(El caos que controlaba mi mente)

Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane

(Susurro un adiós y se subió aun avión)

-Ya hace más de dos años desde que se fue amigo deberías de cerrar ese capítulo en tu vida ¿no lo crees así? - me dijo mi amigo sirviendo dos copas de whisky

- es difícil Drew y aun que me duela esta vez tuve yo la culpa de que ella se fuera – le conteste al tiempo que alargaba la mano para tomar la copa que me ofrecía

-sí pero también acuérdate que ella siempre era la que se iba y tú eras el que siempre la perdonaba

-tal vez pero no puedo sacarla de mi corazón tan fácilmente aun cuando ella fuera la peor de todas las mujeres aun así la seguiría amando – conteste al tiempo que me llevaba la copa a la boca

Never to return again

(Para nunca regresar otra vez)

But always in my Heard

(Pero siempre en mi corazón)

This love has taken its toll on me

(Este amor ha tenido un grave efecto en mi)

She said goodbye too many times before

(Ella me ha dicho adiós antes demasiadas veces)

Tomando el consejo de mi amigo Drew trate de hacer mi vida de nuevo aunque toda vía el recuerdo de ella me seguía atormentando ya me había resignado a no volverla a ver cuando ella volvió a aparecer frente a la puerta de mi apartamento

-¿qué haces aquí Serena? pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver

-Oh Darién temía tanto que ya no te encontrara viviendo aquí, que hubieras cambiado de domicilio pero gracias a dios sigues viviendo aquí – me dijo llorando y rodeándome con sus manos mi cuello escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro

-pero ¿quién te ha hecho esto Serena? – le pregunte al tiempo que la retiraba de mi y veía su rostro con detenimiento marcado con cardenales morados – ¿fue el verdad? fue el idiota de Seiya Kou el que te hizo esto lo matare por haberte golpeado

- no tiene caso ya Darién por favor no vayas a armarle bronca por mi además me lo merecía

-pero como puedes decir eso Sere tú no eres así además yo jamás pensé en golpearte con todas las cosas que me hiciste que podría ser tan imperdonable para hacerte merecedora de tal castigo

-embarazarme el ya me había dicho que no quería tener hijos pero aun así yo me embarace y al no querer deshacerme de mi bebe…. El…

-tranquila me destroza el alma verte así tan vulnerable tan indefensa serena yo… si tú me lo permites…yo podría si tu quieres hacerme cargo de ti y de tu hijo – me quede esperando su respuesta alo que acababa de decirle ya que sabía que esta vez no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente

And her Heard is breaking in front of me

(Y su Corazón se está rompiendo frente a mi)

I have no choise

(No tengo opción)

Because I won't say goodbye anymore

(Por que ya no diré adiós)

Woow oh oh!

(woow oh oh!)

Woow oh oh!

(woow oh oh!)

Despues de escucharla y convencerla de volver conmigo nuevamente a la semana siguiente nos fuimos a las vegas a casarnos aun que ella me había prometido no volverse a ir algo de mi desconfiaba de ella y como sabia que nuestro problema siempre había sido el que ella era demasiado fogosa y anteriormente no lograba satisfacerla estos tres años en que no la vi y en el que ella pasaba su tiempo con Jedite y Seiya en sus camas yo no perdí el tiempo y me hice experto en las artes amatorias y esa noche se lo demostré

I tried my best to feed appetite

(Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por saciar su apetito

Keep her coming every nigh

(Por mantenerla viniendo cada noche)

So hard to keep her satisfied

(Era tan difícil mantenerla satisfecha)

Kept playing love

(Seguir jugando al amor)

-¡ohh por dios! Por favor para de una vez con este castigo…por favor… Darién no seas cruel… si sigues así voy a morir

-claro que no vas a morir de eso me encargo yo esta noche suplicaras pero sobre todo gemirás mi nombre hasta el delirio que no te quede la menor duda – mientras volvía a llevarla al éxtasis del placer una y otra vez

Al despertar no pude evitar sonreír al verla a mi lado durmiendo tan profundamente y no era menos ya que la noche anterior aviamos hecho el amor más veces de las que podría imaginar y que pensé resistir, jamás hubiera imaginado no solo aguantar el agotamiento físico sino las ganas insaciables de poseerla como un poseso toda la noche o si solo acordarme y verla a mi lado hacen que mis ansias y deseos por ella surjan de nuevo

El solo recordar besarla recorrer con mis labios su cuerpo desde la coronilla de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies

Mientras con mis manos hacia lo propio la mordí la marque y al recordar mi boca en sus pechos sobre sus rozados pezones que bajo mi boca se fueron endureciendo como me aferre a ellos como un niño lactante hambriento mientras ella gemía y cuando recorrí su vientre hasta encontrarme con su sexo que estaba hinchado preparado para el placer que amenazaba con aparecer al sentir ella mi boca en esa parte tan intima de ella y la cual quería otra cosa no mis labios que aunque le daban placer era el insuficiente así que cuando introduje un dedo en ella, se arqueo y gimió y tiro de mi cabello hacia arriba a manera de hacer que yo me moviera hacia ella lo cual por más que quería hacer el cumplir con su demanda no lo iba hacer aunque yo al igual que ella estaba urgido en meterme profundamente en ella pero no todavía no era el momento

-por.. favooor… dar…. Ya no aguanto por favooor te necesito dentro muy dentro de mi

-todavía no nena todavía tengo más placer para ti aun faltan partes de tu cuerpo que no les puesto la suficiente atención – le conteste con voz ronca a causa del enorme esfuerzo que me estaba costando el contener mi excitación que ya me era dolorosa

Cuando por fin me introduje en ella ya la había hecho venirse miles de veces ya había estado a punto de desmayarse su cara había adquirido un rojo escarlata al igual que el resto de su cuerpo sus pezones y pecho estaban más inflamados y duros de lo normal toda ella estaba más caliente y yo estaba a punto de enloquecer de deseo por sentir la calidez de su interior

-ohhh dios estas que ardes por dentro…. Serena aparte de que estas matándome con las contracciones que me das

-ohhh si así Darién no pares

-claro que no princesa –y sujetándola fuertemente de las caderas empecé a embestirla más fuertemente en cada embestida ella se arqueaba y movía sus caderas mas frenéticamente gritando mi nombre

Pero aun así aun que la tenía bajo de mi gritando y gimiendo mi nombre me asaltaban las dudas mientras volvía a introducirme en ella.

Like it was just a game

(seguir jugando al Amor)

Pretending to fell the game)

Then turn around and leave again

(Entonces dar la vuelta e irse otra vez)

Forever

(Por siempre)

El temor de perderla hacia que quisiera hacerla parte de mi, siempre la he amado a pesar de todo este tiempo después de todo lo que he sufrido por su culpa jamás hubo alguien que pudiera arrancarla de mi corazón y mente y aunque hubiera existido jamás le hubiera dado una oportunidad y verla ese día en mi departamento golpeada y deshecha me partió el alma…

-ahh si nena siénteme hasta dentro

-si…. Darién soy tuya

-dime que ya no habrá nadie más princesa

Si ya no va a ver nadie mas -ohhh siii…

This love has taken its toll on me

(Este amor ha tenido un grave efecto en mi)

She said goodbye too many times before

(ella me ha dicho adiós antes demasiadas veces)

And her Heard is breaking in front of me

(Y su Corazón se está rompiendo frente a mi )

I have no choise

(No tengo opción)

Because I won't say goodbye anymore

(Por que ya no diré adiós)

Woow oh oh!

(woow oh oh!)

Woow oh oh!

(woow oh oh!)

-sii princesa eres mía….

Había tomado la decisión de hacer todo lo posible por retenerla a mi lado para cuidarla para amarla el resto de sus días además de que ella no tenía la culpa de ser así, el que su padrastro abusara de ella a los 12 años y no dejara de hacerlo hasta los 18 que es cuando yo la conocí en la universidad y empecé a hacer amistad con ella no era difícil imaginar que para ella fuera normal tener relaciones con los hombres que se relacionara pero yo la ayudaría así me acabara físicamente haría que solo me deseara a mí y nada más que a mi repararía parte de su vida echa pedazos que tanto su padre como los diferentes hombres incluido Seiya habían roto, la ayudaría a enmendarlos le devolvería sus alas para que junto conmigo voláramos aun nuevo mañana ella yo y el pequeño ser que ella llevaba en su vientre

-siiiiii Darién… por favor lleguemos juntos volemos juntos hacia el paraíso por favor alcanza conmigo el clímax no lo soporto mas

-claro princesa tus deseos son ordenes le dije mientras la besaba y metía mis dedos entre su cabellos embistiendo por última vez llevándonos los dos al glorioso clímax de nuestra unión

I´ll fix these broken things

(arreglare las cosas rotas)

Repair your broken wings

(reparare tus alas rotas)

And make sure everythings a alright

(Y me asegurare de que todo este bien)

My pressure on her hips

(Mi presión en sus caderas)

Sinking my fingertips

(Hundiendo las yemas de mis dedos

Into every inch of you

(En cada pulgada de ti)

Al terminar de recordar nuestra grandiosa noche donde Despues de ese primer clímax juntos vinieron muchos más, no puedo evitar besarla y susurrarle que siempre estaré con ella que juntos volaremos y seguiremos juntos superando todo, porque sé que eso es lo que tú necesitas y aun que se que jamás lo admitirías, eso es lo que deseas de mi, mi querida princesa, mi amada esposa

Cause I know

(por que yo se)

That´s what you want me to do

(que es lo que quieres que haga)

This love has taken its toll on me

(Este amor ha tenido un grave efecto en mi)

She said goodbye too many times before

(ella me ha dicho adiós antes demasiadas veces)

And her Heard is breaking in front of me

(Y su Corazón se está rompiendo frente a mi )

I have no choise

(No tengo opción)

Because I won't say goodbye anymore

(Por que ya no diré adiós)

Y aun que algunas veces me asalten las dudas y recuerdos de tus despedidas conservare este amor que hay entre nosotros ya que son eso solo viejas heridas que están presentes en mí, no para lastimarme sino para recordarme que mi amor por ti es un amor que aunque me ha marcado ha tenido un enorme efecto en mi alma y que pase lo que pase por siempre tuyo sere

Notas de la autora espero y les guste este one shot que me llego al ir escuchando la canción this love de Maron five espero sus review sin mas nos leemos a hasta la próxima :D


End file.
